cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Season 3 Lost Episode
Credited to DJLunaEclipse. First I'm going to say I am a brony and have been for some time now, I first got into the pony fandom by hearing about the infamous Cupcakes and Luna game from some YouTube videos about creepypasta's and watching some reviews of the show anyway this happened a couple of months ago. I was trying to download season 3 of the show since I live in the U.K so I could not buy any pony DVDs anywhere. I was going on holiday to a place that would not have an Internet connection, and I knew I was going to be bored while I was there since the holiday was more for my younger siblings than me. I managed to find the full of season 3 on the Pirate Bay. The download did not take that long, but I was not surprised as the torrent wasn't that big. I checked the file to see if the episodes where working and upon checking I saw a file called MLP-S3-E14 At first I was confused "there was only 13 episodes in season 3," I thought to myself. "The person that uploaded this must have been trying to make some kind of joke," I said to myself, I then deleted the file and proceeded to check the rest of the episodes and they worked perfectly fine. I then went downstairs because my mother was calling for my dinner. After dinner I came back upstairs to go back on my laptop to watch some YouTube videos but when I looked at the screen and saw that the MLP-S3 folder was still open. "I must have left it open," I thought. As I went to close the folder I saw that the MLP-S3-E14 folder was back I sighed, "Must have been my sister messing about with my laptop." I thought but I just deleted the file again and emptied my recycle bin and started watching some YouTube videos. After a few hours of watching videos about COD zombies and other miscellaneous things I decided to check Equestria daily, it's a popular pony fan site and seen a post going on about a rumored "missing episode" of MLP season 3. "Holy crap I just had that episode." "And I deleted it," I thought as I sighed. I decided to close down my laptop as my mom was calling for my tea. After my tea I went up to my room to get some sleep but I could not. All I could think about is that damn episode, so I decided to watch some episodes of season 3 to relax myself so I could fall asleep. Soon after I had finished watching 2 or 3 episodes of MLP and I was very tired as it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning so I closed the folder where I kept my videos. After I closed the folder I noticed a folder on my laptop called MLP-S3-E14 "Yes," I said I had to watch it. When I opened the folder there was a text file called "Life Is a Party" obviously a reference to cupcakes and a video clip called "MLP-S3-E14-Test". I decided to check the text file first, it was nothing special just the cupcakes song lyrics that Pinkie Pie sings. After that I watched the video all it was is that fan made video of cupcakes (I'd recognize it anywhere) that repeats for 30 mins with the sad violin music repeating over and over again. I would have closed the VLC media player but the video had the same art style as the show. At about 25 minutes in Pinkie Pie would stop cutting off Rainbow's wings and looked what seemed to be the camera, or rather myself, with a demonic smile and pitch black eyes and said in a somewhat calm voice: "Life is a Party." The video then shut off by itself and I noticed the text file was renamed to "README.NOW". I thought about it for a bit then I said, "NO, I'm not opening that." Then suddenly my laptop changed to my desktop and there was a picture of that face Pinkie Pie made with the text "Read me NOW!", I tried to shut down my laptop but it would not shut down so I opened the text file and it had changed from the cupcakes lyrics to just saying loading game 10% then 20% then 90%. After it had finished loading, I guess it came up with an altered version of Luna game but instead of controlling Luna I was playing as Pinkie Pie but she was crying very loudly. I plugged in some headphones to stop the laptop from waking my mom up as it was now about 3 o'clock as I listened through my headphones I could here some faint music which got louder and louder until it took over the crying and I could hear what song was "Winter Wrap Up". The song just sound fine except Rainbow Dash's voice was absent, as I made Pinkie walk for about 10 minutes she stopped and looked at me and said, "I miss Dashie." After about 10 seconds after she said that the game let me walk again, I eventually came across sugar cube corner Pinkie stopped again turned to me and said: "Stay there I have a surprise for you." She then proceeded to enter the colorful building. Pinkie was in the building for about about 5 minutes and when she came out she was holding the lifeless corpse of Applejack. My heart sank and eyes started to fill with tears. I could only watch as I saw Pinkie rip and slash away at my favorite pony's flesh. All I could hear over the ripping and tearing of skin, and flesh was a demonic laugh that grew louder and louder until Pinkie looked directly at me again. The game then faded to an image of the corpse of Applejack which then shut off and changed back to my desktop which was back to normal. What sick bastard made this game and who created that video and text file? The next day I looked in my Internet history to find out who uploaded to the pirate bay, but I could not find them till this day, the rest of season 3 works fine and I deleted that missing episode file and I have never seen it again. But some times I swear I can see Pinkie Pies sick twisted face in the corner of my eye mocking me with Applejack and Rainbow's heads and waving them around like pom-poms. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes